


Horizon

by alluwuring



Category: bts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), pls bare with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alluwuring/pseuds/alluwuring
Summary: A couple years ago, a virus spread throughout the world, draining the world of its population and leaving only a couple million. Some were left with its after-effects, and some others were completely unaffected but greedy to erase signs of any peculiar being brought by the virus. While the consequences were too much to endure for some, it was strength for many others. Today, Min Yoongi and his group who escaped the cruelties of those in charge try to help as many others as they could.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Hostages

**Author's Note:**

> ....SO,,,
> 
> This is my first first ever book here ?? i have been writing for a while now, but not here, so here's for a fresh start i guess? i hope however comes across this actually likes it uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple years ago, a virus spread throughout the world, draining the world of its population and leaving only a couple million. Some were left with its after-effects, and some others were completely unaffected but greedy to erase signs of any peculiar being brought by the virus. While the consequences were too much to endure for some, it was strength for many others. Today, Min Yoongi and his group who escaped the cruelties of those in charge try to help as many others as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....SO,,,  
> This is my first first ever book here ?? i have been writing for a while now, but not here, so here's for a fresh start i guess? i hope however comes across this actually likes it uwu

The building's lights twitched in an unfamiliar pattern. Once, twice, and then the third time the lights throughout the hallways went out, it remained as so. At first, everything was deafeningly quiet, but in a blink of an eye, chaos broke out everywhere, and the fear crawled beneath every person present's skin. Keys to cells fumbled in the hands of unrecognizable faces, sounds of fists coming in contact with various faces echoing throughout the emptiness of the basement full of nothing but iron bars.

Jimin could only take a step forward before he felt himself being snatched, then pushed down, then once again snatched to be brought under the control of the cuffs and blindfolds with his knees falling to the cold floor. He was stuttering out a set of incoherent words that never made a fall on any ear, and the fright of the moment made him shudder. He could feel his blood running cold and sweat covering him from head to toe.

 _Breathe._ He cried out to himself. _Breathe, it will be okay._ He managed to let out a broken exhale before he felt cold hands bringing him to his feet again, and only then did he realize how shaky and weak they were.

"Move, boy," someone breathed out beside his ears, and when he did move, his feet failed him, creating a thud as they brought him to his knees again. "That's not what I meant by _move._ " The same voice huffed, impatience as clear as day as they spoke. Jimin struggled to swallow. "Up, and move," This time, the cold hands pulled him a bit gentler than before, though their voice was as stern as they could ever be.

 _Move._ He closed his eyes, and slowly brought himself to stand up again with the help of the hands that has been holding his arms to his back all along. 

He felt as though they had walked for an eternity, taking unrecognizable lefts and rights as they went. The loud noises inside the asylum seemed to calm down, or maybe they were walking farther away from them to be heard, Jimin thought. Either ways, he was too busy worrying about his own fate than about the voices inside the cells he only spent two days in before getting tied and pushed and ordered around again. He could hear his heart thrumming in his ears as he walked, and the lump in his throat kept rising until he felt the cloth around his eyes become as wet as his cheeks. Jimin drew in a sharp breath before biting down on his lower lip, bottling up the sobs that fought to run past his mouth.

"In," the deep, masculine voice pushed him down and forward, and Jimin bent to comply. He knew he was in some mean of transportation when he heard the motor running, and instead of the tens of voices yelling from the insides of the building, he could hear two or three men speaking before they were moving. 

All the way to his unknown destination, Jimin felt his heart hanging in his throat. His eyes were burning because of the endless amount of tears that fell through them, and his arms were starting to feel numb because of how tight their were tied behind his back. It felt like the road was never going to end, and he was so scared of everything he couldn't just sit and wait, but he couldn't speak either. Millions of scenarios ran around in his head and no matter how many times he tried to shrug them off, they felt like an inevitable weight, like they were going to be there for the rest of his life because how heavy they were and how deep they were digging themselves into his shoulders. 

He didn't even know if he was the only one taken, because he remembers sharing that asylum with two others. They didn't really get to talk; however, he found himself getting as worried about them as about himself. He couldn't find it in himself to be patient, but as the car finally made a stop, Jimin drew in a deep breath as he heard a door slide and a faint light breaking through the fabric of the blindfold. He still couldn't see anything, but the light and the heat from the sun could be felt throughout his body. They weren't the only thing Jimin could feel. As if for a welcome, the smell of the ocean teased his nostrils and the sound of the waves increasing in their pace ran through his ears. He exhaled. 

Jimin only had the chance to take in the smell of the water for a second time, and the next time he exhaled, he was being guided inside closed walls, and he could feel the cold ceramic beneath his bare feet. 

"Let them in." He heard a faint voice say after a short walk into the new building. Jimin's heart startled. He was slightly pushed forward for a last time before the pair of hands let go off him, and he stood still in his place, right now unable to do even a simple task like breathing.

"Seokjin." A deep, unfamiliar voice spoke shortly before he felt a new pair of hands brush behind his head, and the blindfold loosened around his eyes. As if it wasn't already impossible, Jimin felt his heart race faster, and the tears in his eyes made an unwanted comeback. He was shaking in the worst ways that a man can shake. He was so scared it was felt in the air around him.

The moment his blindfold was off, Jimin hesitated to open his eyes, fear already getting the best of him before knowing the truth of where he was and why. However, when a few seconds passed without anyone saying anything, he decided that it was best for him to be just as aware of his surroundings as everyone else could have been. 

The light in the room was bright, it made him blink a few times before his sight adapted from the darkness it was trapped in. He brought into his lungs a quivering, scared breath as he looked up from the ground. In front of him, the walls were painted plain beige, but they were decorated with various paintings of what he recognized to be planets. They were colorful against the dull wall. and the white lights hanging from the ceiling shined upon them, emphasizing their details. There was a brown, wooden desk before his eyes as he stood surrounded by leather, black chairs. His eyes sprinted at those very things before settling on two pairs of eyes piercing through him. In the following moment, he realized it wasn't just him they were looking at. 

Jimin turned to his right, his breath getting caught in his throat when he saw the familiar faces standing on his left. They were the other boy and girl that spent the past two days with him behind the cell's bars. Involuntarily, the boy's shoulders suddenly rose while they shuddered, and he was deafened by the way his head and heart felt like they were sitting on the entrance of his ears.

"So," when someone finally spoke, Jimin looked up again, this time giving himself time to inspect the eyes that were averting between him and his cell mates, "do any of you possibly have any idea why you're here?" Vibrant, peculiar red strands fell over his head, and his eyes looked as sharp as his spoken words. His outfit didn't serve him much of a softer look either. Black hugged his figure from head to toe, not even a faint tint of color present to match his loud, red hair. 

Jimin heard a snort sound from beside him, and the way the man's head snapped to the source of the sound dropped his heart somewhere that he couldn't process. 

"You think we'd be tied up and brought all the way here blindfolded while actually knowing _where the fuck_ we're going?" Jimin didn't know his name; he didn't get the chance to, but whatever his name might be, Jimin knew that the boy standing beside him was going nowhere with his retort. He was snapping for the hell of it, and Jimin couldn't decide if it was the right thing to do. 

When Jimin looked back at the man standing in front of him, he watched his eyes close before he sighed. In the corner of his eyes, he could see the other pair of eyes that were looking at him previously stare at the boy beside him. This time, the taller man had a smirk on his face rather than seriousness. 

"Listen, kid," the man with the red hair spoke up, "unless you wanna burn alive while standing," his words had a terrible effect on Jimin, making him squirm under his own skin as he flinched, the thought burdening him as though he was the one being threatened, "you watch your fucking mouth. Is that clear?"

"Stop saying nonsense, then," he spat, and before Jimin could fathom it, he watched the man in front of him shift, blinking once before his eyes matched his hair, glittering in a terrifying color of red. Jimin's legs fell backward unconsciously. 

"Alright," the taller man finally interfered, breaking into the conversation before his partner could keep his promise to burn the boy in front of him alive. He managed to breathe out a chuckle, "let's not do this, okay? Let's _not,_ " he turned to eye the boy beside Jimin sternly, "do this. You're not here for this," his index finger spoke along with him, pointing once at the guy beside Jimin before shifting at the rest of them, "none of you are here for this." He said in more of an order than a statement before folding his arms against his chest, withdrawing his index finger from the air as he took a deep breath. "My name is Kim Taehyung, and you're at Onyx Headquarters. We'll help you figure everything out later, but all you need to know now is that you're here to be kept safe." 

A redundant sound left from Jimin's side, and when he turned around. It was the same boy again, a sarcastic smile pulling his lips upwards, at which the man, whom now Jimin knew as Kim Taehyung, narrowed his eyes, waiting, inspecting. "Do I have to tell you again that you _kidnapped_ us here? Safe, my arse."

"You do have a death wish, don't you?" Taehyung scoffed. Jimin didn't want to, but his eyes fell over the other man standing on Taehyung's left side, only to find his pupils still as bright with the dreadful color he watched them turn to a minute ago. 

"Call it whatever you want," the boy answered, and Jimin didn't understand the source of his bravery. Perhaps it was just fear as well, but he couldn't find it in him to deal with his fear the same way that boy did, and he was certain when Taehyung stepped forward. This time when Jimin backed up, a pair of arms grabbed him before his back could meet the ground. He startled and turned around to find a man much taller than him staring down at him with what he couldn't allow himself to believe was warmth.

"Easy," he whispered to Jimin with a smile as clear as day before putting him back in place, squeezing his arms in attempted reassurance before settling back in his previous position. Jimin's eyes lingered on him for longer than he intended even when the man turned to look somewhere else. 

"What is your name?" Only when Taehyung spoke up again did Jimin snap out of his thoughts to look back at the boy who wanted his head hanged right that instant. 

"Jeongguk." He mumbled indifferently.

"Okay, Jeongguk," Taehyung sighed, "I'll say it again. Neither you nor the both of you," he turned to look at Jimin then the girl on the far left side of the room, a look of what felt like utter honesty brimming his eyes, "are here for this. We brought you here in cuffs and blindfolds to keep ourselves as safe as we want you to be. Just like how you don't know us, we don't know you. No one here is willing to take any risks, okay?" Taehyung explained slowly. As if he already expected no answer from the boy before his eyes, he nodded contently then turned to Jimin. He startled, and Taehyung smiled at that. "Hello, there," he took a step closer to Jimin, at which Jimin flinched. "Easy," he echoed the word Jimin just heard from the man behind him, "what's your name?" 

Jimin eyes brimmed with tears, and as much as he wanted to control them, as much as he wanted to look and sound as tough as that Jeongguk boy was, Jimin failed to shake off all the ominousness dancing in his veins. He couldn't shrug off the homesickness and the incomprehensible load of fear that was brought upon him the moment he was snatched before his family's eyes. Never in his entire life has he felt that much scared, not when he and his family left their home and ran away for a safer shelter, and not one he watched people die before his very eyes when the symptoms spread through their body mercilessly and swiftly.

"Seokjin," Taehyung's eyes found their place somewhere behind Jimin, and when someone held his hands from behind, he shuddered again, this time falling forward away from the touch. This time, it was Taehyung's hands who chased his faltering body. "He's only gonna untie you. It's okay."

Jimin's hands were free to move, and all through the process, Taehyung's caught him, pinning him gently in place as if he was going to face the floor forward anytime. Jimin's head was ducked, and as he brought his hands to his sides, his lips started to shiver. Taehyung looked down at him, worried, "take a deep breath; calm down, will you?" 

"P-please," Jimin spoke out for the first time in _days._ He haven't said a word since he was taken away, not when he was pushed against cell walls, and not when he was tied and dragged out of them again. All the way to the office he was standing in, Jimin was silent, so when he finally spoke, his voice was hoarse and breathless. It sounded like he was being chocked rather than just silent, and his fright sat on his lips, making him stutter and struggle to find the words, "please don't hurt me." He pleaded, and Taehyung's eyes softened at the request. Jimin looked up, but the moment his eyes met Taehyung's he caught the hint of surprise that grew there. A smile showed a presence on his lips again in no time, one so wide it made Jimin's shivering lips still, opened. 

"None of us will," he promised, "you're here to be safe. What's your name?" 

Jimin hesitated. His eyes fell and traveled around the room for what felt like an eternity, bur apparently, an eternity that didn't seem to bother the tall man standing in front of him. He sighed, seeking relief from his anxiety, "Park Jimin." He finally built up the courage to speak, earning himself another content smile from Taehyung. 

"Okay, Jimin," he brought his hands behind his back, maintaining his reassuring smile before slightlt bowing to be at Jimin's level. 

"Water," Jimin answered Taehyung's unasked question. Slowly, he rose from his defenseless, scared posture to allow Taehyung more access to his face, "Water Manipulation." 

Taehyung grinned. "That's nice." He nodded. Only for a second longer did Taehyung linger his sight on Jimin before he turned to the last one standing - the girl. 

"Hi," the warmth of his smile was radiant across the room, "what's your name, young lady?" 

Confusion was evident in her eyes, but as she spoke, no trace of fear was found, her eyes meeting Taehyung's with confidence and certainty, "Lee Haewon." 

"Haewon," Taehyung repeated thoughtfully, pressing his index finger to his lips once before his eyes wrinkled as he smiled again, "skinchanger." He nodded at her when her brown eyes glowed in a pure, purple color. 

"And you, sir," Taehyung scoffed, averting his eyes to the boy standing on Haewon's side, "with this attitude of yours, I suppose you're something very unique." 

"Take a guess," Jeongguk maintained his turbulent behavior, running in circles around those who Jimin believed were to take or spare their lives as they wished. 

"Let me see," Taehyung walked up to Jeongguk again, pausing in thought before Jeongguk decided it was too much waiting for him. Taehyung only blinked once before Jeongguk overshadowed him, rising in height while his head ducked to look down at the boy he was now towering. Taehyung couldn't repress his gasp. 

"How is that?" Jeongguk didn't even try hiding how badly he was showing off, and by a quick glance at the red-haired man, everyone could see how impatient he was growing, specially because of the fact that the fury in his eyes was never washed away. 

"You made your point," Taehyung said stiffly, "come back down." 

Much to Taehyung's surprise, Jeongguk's legs touched the ground again, regaining his same height as he landed safely from his flight, "t'was my pleasure." 

Taehyung stood there for a moment, eying the boy in front of him with an look far from understandable, then he turned around to rest back on the desk he was leaning on when the three of them first entered the room. 

"Okay, now, Jimin, Jeongguk, and Haewon, as I said, you're here to be safe. This place is the Onyx Headquarters. We're all here results of the virus that broke out years ago, and we're all here to stay out of the reach of those who want us dead. Do you understand?" Taehyung explained, patience and tenderness all falling along with his words. 

"How could we trust you, anyway?" Jeongguk made a comeback - an expected one - since Taehyung rolled his eyes the moment Jeongguk's lips fell open. Maybe he wasn't very patient, especially with Jeongguk, in the first place. 

"You don't," this time, the man with the red hair spoke instead of Taehyung, his unfamiliar voice building tremor in Jimin's chest as it did before, "you can just walk out this door if you're needless to help." Unprecedented calmness inhabited the man's voice, and one look at Taehyung's face was enough knowing there was nothing following but a storm. 

"Cool," Jeongguk spat, momentarily staring back at the man's eyes before he was untied, and he then walked quietly towards the door. Only a step closer to the door, and the entire lightening of the room changed. Orange replaced the white and when everyone turned around to see why Jeongguk yelled, gasps fell from their mouths when they saw the entirety of the door caught on flames. 

"I never said you could leave alive, though," the man with the red hair and now pupils to match walked up to Jeongguk, leaning down to look at him when he fell on his back due to his surprise, "hi, boy, my name is Min Yoongi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....arghGgabahshsjsjsjsjHAHSJSJSJJ HEYYYY  
> so, as i said, this is my first ever work here!!!!  
> I'm a very very very passionate writer (if i can call myself that) but just as much as passionate, i am a beginner and a learner. I am open to criticism and education, and I learn something knew every day, so we expect me to get better at better as I go and write.  
> Also, much to my dismay, i'm a slow updater and i'm very vulnerable to writer's block, and i suppose this needs what? Patience? And effort to fight back kekeke  
> ANYWAYS, SO THIS WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS!!! AND I REALLY REALLY REALLY HOPE IT GOES WITH ME THE WAY I HAVE PLANNED FOR IT (since stuff usually just disobey me haha)  
> I'll see you in the next one, and until then, let's form a prayer circle and pray for yoonmin to actually breathe  
> Yoonmin enthusiast out ~


	2. Onyx Headquarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of their walk down the hallway was silent, with Taehyung only humming to a foreign melody and Jimin listening, following. When they were finally there, Jimin was met with doors much wider and taller than the one at the entrance of his room, and as soon as Taehyung pushed them from their way, his lips fell open at the sight of the countless heads and endless chatter echoing around the wide dining room.
> 
> It has been a while since he has seen people walking too close and too carelessly beside each other. He hasn't seen people comfortably interacting for as long as he could remember, because even in the comfort of his home, no one dared touch him. No one dared approach him without being overly precocious not to catch his deadly, lethal weapon he held in his blood. The thought wrecked his heart in a blink. He could even hear it shatter beneath his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's go???? intro to onyx headquarters here i come!!!!
> 
> ALSO, honest mistake I did there. LEE HAEWON IS A SHAPESHIFTER/ SKINCHANGER, NOT A NATURE MANIPULATOR. I EDITED THAT IN THE PREVIOUS CHATER. THANK YOU.

An effulgent moon illuminated the vast skies beyond the room's transparent curtains. It was incandescent, glaring down at the boy with splendid gloss. Jimin was engulfed in his worries and fears, indeed, but he, too, was an easy victim to the full moon that rose above his head. He, too, was stargazing with cliche, loving eyes, during a not-very-cliche night.

He has showered after being assigned his room, one he didn't really know he could be given. One, in the midst of the chaos brought by his circumstances, he didn't know he'd be spending a minute in, _alone_. The building itself showed it had more to it than the office had shown to him. It was massive and vast, but it had just as much confusion and complexity to it as space. As they walked, he saw more staircases than he could count, and his sight fell on tens of doors, ones he had no idea where they led to. They were endless. However, it took him a minute to return back to something with lesser space to breathe - his head. The moment he was left alone in his room after a short, probably useless tour behind Taehyung through the headquarters, the worst scenarios pressed play, and he was met with a panorama of situations running through his head, all in which, needless to mention, he pictured himself dying,

He couldn't blame himself for being too ominous for his own good, and he couldn't stop his anxious mind from thinking either, so all he did was lie on the bed Taehyung said was his now, and look up through the curtains right by his side, seeking reassurance in the moon.

The next time the door opened, Jimin jumped in his own skin, flinching once when an unfamiliar voice broke through the tranquility of his room that lasted for more than an hour, but then the voice started to make sense when its owner's face came clearer into view. 

"It's time for dinner. I thought you'd maybe need help finding your way there." Taehyung smiled slightly at Jimin, who returned it nervously before pushing himself off the comfort of the bed. "Did you rest for a bit? How do you feel? You looked pretty miserable back there."

Jimin nodded slowly, walking careful steps beside Taehyung. "I'm okay."

"You know, out of the other two, you're my favorite." Jimin's wide eyes looked up with utter surprise in them to stare at Taehyung when the latter's elbow slightly poked his side.

"W-wha-"

"That Jeongguk guy? He needs to be disciplined," Taehyung continued, taking a right turn when he paused to exhale deeply. They were out of the hallway, and Jimin was yet again welcomed by the loud sight of the endless stairs, doors, elevators, and unknown corners. "Lee Haewon, _oh,_ _Lee Haewon,_ her facade was so cool until we reached her room. She's... full of surprises." 

Jimin hummed quietly, his eyes wandering meticulously around his spacious surroundings. 

"You've been the quietest so far," He turned his head momentarily to smile at Jimin, and then they were descending on a staircase, "why's that? You're still scared?"

"I shouldn't be?" Jimin's mouth spoke before his mind, and he found himself locking his lips with his teeth to block the words' pathway. Only problem was they were all already out. 

"No, you should," Taehyung emitted a giggle, "until I give you a reason to feel otherwise." He admitted and took another right turn to hide them from the ample sight into the scarceness of another hallway. 

The rest of their walk down the hallway was silent, with Taehyung only humming to a foreign melody and Jimin listening, following. When they were finally there, Jimin was met with doors much wider and taller than the one at the entrance of his room, and as soon as Taehyung pushed them from their way, his lips fell open at the sight of the countless heads and endless chatter echoing around the wide, dining room.

It has been a while since he has seen people walking too close and too carelessly beside each other. He hasn't seen people comfortably interacting for as long as he could remember, because even in the comfort of his home, no one dared touch him. No one dared approach him without being overly precocious not to catch his deadly, lethal weapon he held in his blood. The thought wrecked his heart in a blink. He could even hear it shatter beneath his chest.

With extreme uneasiness, he followed behind Taehyung as he walked, instinct bringing him to ditch every possible touch, the closeness already tied around his neck, leaving him breathless. 

"Here they are," Taehyung was preoccupied in finding that very table to notice how Jimin's frantic heart showed on his face. The latter looked up, seeking space as he moved, and as it should, his empty seat that sat waiting for him looked like heaven when they finally reached it. He settled himself unhesitatingly on it. "You guys made it," Taehyung remarked, his eyes falling on Jeongguk's judging eyes that pierced through him before he sighed, "unfortunately." He lowered himself into a chair beside Jimin's anyway before he continued to talk, "have you eaten yet?" 

"Even my life on the run was more fun than this," Haewon yawned from the other end of the table in response, "where are we? Why are we here?" 

"Do any of you even know what patience is?" Taehyung pursed his lips, discontent with her attitude as he was with Jeongguk's back in the office where they stood hours ago.

"I'm Mexican; I have no idea what that word means." Haewon smirked.

Taehyung scrunched his eyebrows at her, " _Mexican?_ "

Taehyung could only blink before the female disappeared before his eyes, her hands that sat on the table previously, turning into preying claws with a defeaning roar in its presence. His breath got caught in his throat before the table beneath his arms shifted because of the sudden weight that ascended it. Haewon was now twice the size of an average house cat, dappled coat replacing her skin in a sight similar to a jaguar's. Jimin was on the floor, panting.

"Oh my God," Taehyung's breath hitched; he flinched when she took a step closer to him from across the table, but quickly regained his confident posture when Haewon's sight was no more of a surprise, " _sit back down_." He hissed, but Haewon did not take that for an order. She roared once more before straightening her back, and her dotted fur now turned into pure, dark brown, sounding another roar across the room. Her fangs glistered in white like that's of a bear. Everyone was staring. The room was quiet. 

"I like her." Only Jeongguk's voice was to be heard amidst the fright spread through the room, the sound of his chuckle peculiar and uncalled for. He jumped out of his seat, clasping his hands as he circled the large bear. "Roar at me, will you? _Will you?_ " 

" _Wha-_ Sit the fuck back down," Taehyung snapped, pulling out of his chair and staring angrily at the wild animal seated before his eyes. 

Only when Jeongguk's disappointed face made a presence did Haewon's fur grow back down, her smile ceasing to fall as she shifted back into a human being. "Should I die? Would that make you pity me?" 

Taehyung wanted to answer her. He wanted to end the chaos she was causing, but he was never too fast. Her human shape was nonexistent again and her tall figure died in her new form. White and sky blue painted her body as she fell once, twice, and thrice on that very table, struggling to breathe with no water. Taehyung gasped at the fish now lying on the table, chocking. "Oh, my God." His chest rose and he blinked repeatedly in disbelief. 

Jimin rose back to his feat to get a better view at the small creature he could fit into his hands, but before he could do the least to save a suicidal fish, someone else's palms lifted the animal from the table. He looked up, expecting to see Taehyung but was met with an unfamiliar light brown hair instead. Before he could fathom, the stranger slipped Haewon into a cup of water, smiling at her before averting his eyes to the rest of them. "Now that that's taken care of, how about we fetch the young lady her inquiries?" 

"Hoseok," Taehyung sighed in relief, "Hobi, _thank God._ " His hands rested on the table, leaning against it as he seemed to lose balance. 

"Don't get too stressed, squarepants." Jeongguk snorted, at which Taehyung's head snapped upwards it might have hurt because of how quick he was. 

" _Squa- the fuck._ " He squinted his eyes, his jaw falling open again in surprise, gaining another short laugh from Jeongguk. 

"Let's settle down first, okay?" The new face spoke up again, turning everyone's attention towards him before his lips pulled up in a smile, "enough playing around, okay?" He titled his head questioningly. Jimin nodded impulsively. "Okay?" He averted his eyes to the rest of the room, making his voice loud and clear for everyone to hear before they returned to their tasks at hand. " _Okay?_ " He repeated for the third time, emphasizing the word further as he stared down at the cup in his hand. The little fish swam up and down, signaling for a sealed promise.

Hosoek reached his tall fingers down the cup to pull the blue fish out, setting her one more time on the table before she rose back into her normal height and size. She smiled widely. "Sir, yes, sir." Her hand rose for an exaggerated salute, at which Hoseok chuckled and motioned for her to sit back down on her chair. 

"What the-"

"Later, Taehyung," before said boy could protest, Hoseok soothed him back into his seat, and so Jimin and Jeongguk followed, the former in relief and the latter in bitter discontent because the show came to an end. "So, judging by the looks on your faces, both of you guys don't know who I am yet." Hoseok averted his eyes between Jeongguk and Jimin. "My name is Jung Hoseok. I'm responsible for all the green areas you should have seen anywhere around the headquarters. I'm also the head of the medical staff, so make sure you come to me if you need help with anything like that, okay?" Something about the guy's face, the guy's voice, the guy's tone and smile made Jimin ease further into his seat, nodding contently at the information as he waited for him to go on. "Great. Now, usually Yoongi is here to tell you guys this, but since he's an arse- an astonishingly amazing leader, he decided to head for priorities." Hoseok's nervous laugh was evident, but as everyone else pretended to not catch his true words, Taehyung seemed to be struggling to repress his laugh. " _Taehyung,_ " Hoseok cleared his throat, glaring at the former stiffly, "why don't you kick it off? 

"Of course," Taehyung, again, struggled to nod without laughing, but as he shifted in his seat to look at the rest of them, he calmed down and started to speak, "So, Min Yoongi, the guy with the red hair you saw first when you came here, he's the leader and owner of this place. He's the one who started it and was the one to gather us here. If it's not clear enough yet, everyone here is already affected by the virus, but obviously, a survivor, as you are. As I said before, we brought you here to keep you safe. The government wants every lasting one of you dead. In case you're not aware, the world now is different. It's constant war between us and them. They killed millions of us, claiming we don't deserve to live with them if our bodies cease to function like their own, but we also saved as many as we could, and brought them here to both save them and teach them to protect their own lives." 

" _Us,_ " Jeeongguk echoed, "are you-"

"I wouldn't be sitting here with you if I weren't." Taehyung nodded. "Everyone here is the same. We have different abilities and powers, yes, but we're all here for the same case and purpose."

"What is your power then, sir?" Haewon jumped in, leaning her elbow on the table and resting her cheek on the palm of her hand, smiling with utter fondness in her eyes and a tone to match.

"It's _Hoseok,_ Haewon," he giggled, earning another suspicious look from Taehyung before turning away to look at the others, "and it's nature. I can grow trees before your eyes with the palm of my hand." He raised his hand in the air proudly. 

Jimin's uneasiness was nowhere to be found. Even though he was still scared, still oblivious about what he had yet to come, and what he had yet to do; even though he was hesitant about whether or not he wanted to believe the men sitting to his side, he still let out a relieved sigh as his heart calmed down its pace. He was uncertain if he should speak, or if he's supposed to do anything to mark his presence, to voice his existence but in the midst of the confidence running around him and the fear for his life, the homesickness, the naivety, his lips opened and closed, trapping the words behind them, deciding that he would talk, he would speak when a suitable time comes.

"...wiping and scanning. They are planning to erase this land." A faint whisper passed behind Jimin's back, and when he turned around at the odd combination of vocabulary he was hearing, his stomach turned again, and the fear he fought to bury away made a come back once the familiar red hair came into view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk but i really love lee haewon lol
> 
> and hoseok? Never ceases to be the sweetest ???
> 
> HsjsjdjJHhashsjdjHSJSJDJ ANYWAY i don't think this is it for knowing about the Headquarters but we'll get there i promise
> 
> Untillll then, i love yoonmin, and i love this work in progress, and i love y'all with the tiniest shades of support that aren't so tiny nor are they shades to me!!!! MWAH!!!
> 
> yoonmin enthusiast sleep 💤 yoonmin enthusiast out ➡️


	3. Flight Of The Silverbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where.." it was almost a whisper, but he knew Hoseok heard him when he started talking again.
> 
> "Somewhere very beautiful, Jimin," and Jimin could hear Hoseok's smile. He sounded so sure, Jimin's heart somehow managed to feel excited. He nodded, and waited impatiently for the long hallways to end, mind pacing again for the thought of how large and visible this place is, and he wondered how it looked from the outside.
> 
> He didn't wait for long, though, to have his questions answered. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened along with the space between his lips, jaw falling as much as his guards, and he felt himself being embraced sincerely with the air. The tips of his fingers ached to touch, to feel. For the first time in so long, all of his senses greeted a scenery so dearly he forgot where he actually was, what he actually was there for, and his mind did the safest landing on the very earth of the green land standing before his eyes. Flowers and waters of every kind laid below his very existence and a very, very daring sun escaped into his sight, bellowing its wings gently on the falls and reds and blues and greens, and on Jimin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......sooooo remember what i said about repetitive writer's block? uhmm, yeah, that's me.  
> i'm sohfjjfjkadgbdjkgbsjfbs sorry idk it's been MONTHS??? and we're still at chapter three sIGH??//  
> i have, in fact, started writing this chapter earlier in October? I guess? when i finally found the motivation to use words whatsoever but boyyyyyyy did it end up getting deleted before my own eyes and that got me into another months of a depressive unmotivated episode and now i'm talking too much.  
> btw if you would like to, listen to this while reading: https://open.spotify.com/track/2k2Pwkt3Fqowcve91PiH4g  
> idk it's what was playing on repeat while i was writing and it is also kinda what inspired the chapter's name:)))  
> without further ado, let's get into it!!!!!

Jimin wouldn't say he was exactly calm and collected, but as he sat on that dining table, surrounded by people who didn't necessarily seem like they want to cuff him, push him against walls, or scream at him all the insulting, insensitive words there ever could be, he decided that it isn't that bad. He truly did. Until the familiar red hair made a sudden presence and Jimin was having war flashbacks of a Jeon Jeongguk almost on fire and an angry, flashing red pair of pupils. The image seemed to be engraved in his head, and Jimin was somewhere near panicking, because the vibes, scent and all.

He stiffened as Min Yoongi, _Jimin could clearly recall the name,_ along with the other two men, one of which he could recognize, walked right past their table, the rest of their chatter completely fading away as much as their figures did among the crowd.

"He's pretty intimidating, isn't he?" Jimin jumped a little, snapping out of his little world where he was already picturing himself getting killed in various ways and endless scenarios, all by the hands of one man, and it's ridiculous really, because had he stopped and rationally thought about how he didn't possibly know anything about said man, it would've given him less anxiety.

Jimin nodded anyway.

Taehyung chuckled, "everyone goes through this on their first few days. He's not _that_ scary."

"He almost burned me alive." Jeongguk pointed out, butting in like he's always listening, always attentive despite his bored-as-hell facade.

"Well, you can't really blame him, can you?" Taehyung raised an eyebrow, turning to look at Jeongguk from across the table. "You gave him a good reason to." He pressed on.

Jeongguk only smiled provocatively, "are you two dating or something?" His toothy grin was all that took Taehyung to sigh so deeply, _so deeply_ if they looked close enough they would've seen his soul rise from his mouth.

"How did anyone ever manage to kidnap this big mouth of yours, honestly." And it wasn't a question. He wasn't trying to sugarcoat his words, either. He intended for them to be so crude, and for a while there, he almost scolded himself for being too childish. Taehyung has in fact met lots of survivors, some obviously more ill-mannered then others, but the fact that he was lingering on Jeongguk's attitude, brainstorming to come up with a comeback that would bring the younger boy to shameful pieces because _he can't win over me. He can't use words,_ was worrisome.

"Just like your weak ass survived a virus, but you don't really see me using that against you?" Taehyung ended up with a dropped jaw and a speechless mouth. "That, dear Taehyung, is because I'm not as you claim me to be." Jeongguk smirked, leaning more casually into his chair. "I just don't like you." Taehyung, for some reason, was the one brought to pieces instead. 

" _Okay,"_ if it weren't for Hoseok's interference, Taehyung was sure Jeongguk was going to press on, but he only ended up keeping his eyes on Taehyung and smiling that stupidly irritating smile of his. Taehyung only blinked. "Let's not do this? I suggest you all should have dinner and head back to your rooms. You have a long day tomorrow, alright?" Apart from Jimin's immediate nod and Haewon's immediate _Yes!! Oppa!!!_ no one really said anything else, so Hoseok only rose from his chair with a final nod and a hopeful smile that no one kills anyone by the end of the night.

Jimin was going to leave for his room, he really was, but right when he was done filling his stomach because he realized there was no use in starving himself and being hungry wouldn't possibly fix his anxiety, he was attacked with a pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders with giggles and claims that they're _friends._

And of course, he thought, of course they're friends if they spent time together in a cell where they never really talked, but they shared the same fear, so he assured himself as much. 

Given no chance to protest, anyway, Jimin found himself sat on the edge of Jeongguk's bed, in a room not very different from his. Was it the wallpapers, the lighting, the cushions arrangement? He couldn't really put his finger on the slight difference, because he didn't exactly see his own room. He was busy finding relief in the moonlight. 

"Okay," Haewon hopped on the other end of the bed, some sort of excitement building in her voice, "how did you guys end up in that cell?" Her legs folded beneath her, hands clasped and smile plastered on her face like they were sharing birthday cakes' recipes. "I, for instance, burned down an entire inspection team while promising them that I'm not infected."

Jimin wanted to throw up.

 _The proud smile._ His mind yelled.

She _burned_ people. She set actual human beings on fire and she was proud of it. 

"That's," Jeongguk choked on his words, eyes narrow and piercing through Haewon's. Jimin hoped she'd only be exaggerating. "Not very honest," was the only thing he decided on saying. Just in case she wasn't really messing around.

"And you, Big Mouth? How did you get caught?" Haewon giggled. She went on with the conversation, never denying the words she spoke a minute earlier, unfortunately for Jimin's sanity. 

"I turned myself in."

Jimin wanted to _die._

He hoped his ears were playing tricks on him.

"The fuck?" Haewon protested, her once vibrant smile turning into a confused-disgusted?- frown. "You did _what_?"

Jimin would've snorted at her sudden burst of emotion if he weren't in a bit of shock himself. 

"Yeah," Jeongguk laughed bitterly, "when you got nothing left, that's what you do, right?" 

" _No,_ " Haewon's voice went louder, frown deepening across her face. "People die to get out of there, but you-"

"It's the same thing." Jeongguk snapped his fingers, hand beside his tilted head. His sore smile was still there. "Why did you burn down that team again?"

"To escape?" It was more of a question. "I _had_ to. Or else other people would have suffered too-"

"See?" Jeongguk leaned further back into his chair. "It's the same thing." He muttered, eyes holding Haewon's gaze only for a second longer before turning to Jimin. "How about you?"

Jimin let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. He swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth before letting air back into his lungs so he could function, breathe, talk, _stay sane._ "I was with my family." He stated, hand, as if on instinct, going over his chest. His heart was having a flashback. "They raided our hideout." 

"Your family?" Haewon exclaimed, "your family is infected, too? What happened to them?"

"They were not," Jimin exhaled, "none of them were. I don't know what happened to them. I was taken alone." 

There was a very faint silence, one hardly existent yet swallowed Jimin completely, one that was so insignificant but so deafening Jimin could _hear_ the confusion in the air, Jimin could _hear_ the reflex that told him his answer was bizarre. 

However, the words died behind. Haewon and Jeongguk started talking again.

"You guys think it's better here though?" Jeongguk asked, closing his eyes as if finding an answer to the question himself. 

"I think their all dumbasses." Haewon chuckled, "but dumbasses who offered us food and a bed suitable for sleep, so I'm not really complaining." 

Once again, Jimin felt his heart getting heavier. His mind was clouded with the endless chatter he wanted to block out. He was confused all the world wanted, but adding Haewon's and Jeongguk's never affordable pattern of thinking to his already-very-anxious heart was unbearable. His headache worsened, so he sighed one last time before limply pushing himself to his feet, "my room," he muttered, "I'll sleep." He forced the words and never raised his head to receive the worried - _confused? -_ eyes that were staring up at him. 

It was insane. Everything was driving him insane. 

He only wanted to put himself in bed, and sleep - or maybe cry. Regarding that, he was indecisive, but that's exactly what he did, anyway. The sheets swallowed him; however, rather than drowning in his fit of tears, he closed his eyes at the sight of the, at that very moment and just like his worries, indelible moon.

Just as quickly as he let slumber devour his disquietude, the sun to the following morning blew away the tranquility of the faint moonlight. Jimin figured, however, when he stepped out of the silence of his room to the further more silent hallways, that he was awake before everyone else. 

He had no plans or intentions on getting lost in the nameless and countless lefts and rights of the building, so he turned immediately on his heels to encompass himself again with the four walls of his room, but before his hand could fall back on the doorknob, a voice came approaching him from behind. He jumped a little, before realizing the voice was familiar. "Hey there, Jimin." _Familiar._ That wide, rectangular, gummy smile. 

"Hey," he smiled back, still a bit hung over his mental health's weariness from the previous night. 

"I came to wake you up," Taehyung informed, very formal but very amiable. Jimin tried to shrug off the uneasiness, leaning his mind into the sweetness of Taehyung's gestures, thinking of it as too dangerous but to inevitable. 

He let Taehyung guide him down the hallways, fatigued with worry about what has yet to come, but demanded by hanging on to dear life, because his last of breath and soul is all he got left and if he wanted to be any kind of wealthy, he'd have to look meticulously after said reasons for life. 

"You know you could always leave," Taehyung, at some point during the walk Jimin thought was too _, too,_ long, spoke.

"Hmm?" Surprised and confused, Jimin's neck pointed upwards, too quick he figured how bad of an idea it was, hanging it low all that time.

"You heard me," Taehyung shrugged, his halfhearted smile barely visible from the tiny bits of his face available for Jimin to see, "this ain't a prison," he added. Jimin knew. He _knew._ He just didn't want to believe, "you didn't choose to be here, yes, but would you rather stay out there, getting yourself ready to die any moment because that's all the outside is about?" Taheyung's voice, surprisingly and luckily to Jimin's disturbed heart, was still low, still delicate, still careful. Jimin _still_ couldn't understand.

"I-"

"I don't want an answer to that," Taheyung stopped in his tracks suddenly, almost making Jimin pump into him. He turned around to show every bit of his weighing smile, "you don't have one, anyway, do you?" His head tilted in question, brows furrowed in contrast to his widely separated lips, but never ceasing to look calm and harmless, "you could live here, Jimin, with all of us, more prepared and less scared, and on the scale of barely living you're, right now, just above the zero." Taehyung, apparently, didn't want an answer for that either, because he put his palm on the wood of the door right beside them that Jimin ceased to notice until then. Taehyung pushed the door open, and the almost empty, _everlasting_ hall took him by surprise. 

"What is this?" is voice was low, contained. 

"Training room." Taehyung's smile widened. "Your friends are here too."

Jimin could see. He could see, because there was no one else there but them. "Try to be _alive,_ Jimin, would you?" Taehyung motioned for him to go in, so he blinked, one, twice, then he lifted his heart from his hand and back into his chest as he walked, all eyes of the previously busy cast of the play landing on his entrance. His chest got heavier. 

"Park Jimin," He was immediately approached. Sweet smile and the palest shade of green eyes coming to stand beside him, "the quiet one. I'm glad," Hoseok chuckled, only momentarily before turning around, "come with me, please." Jimin did as told, eyes hanging as long as possible on the entire room. Jeongguk and Haewon were there, too, each accompanied by someone Jimin didn't have time to recall the names of, but as he walked, the room faded and he realized he was heading somewhere else. 

"Where.." it was almost a whisper, but he knew Hoseok heard him when he started talking again.

"Somewhere very beautiful, Jimin," and Jimin could _hear_ Hoseok's smile. He sounded so sure, Jimin's heart somehow managed to feel excited. He nodded, and waited impatiently for the long hallways to end, mind pacing again for the thought of how large and visible this place is, and he wondered how it looked from the outside.

He didn't wait for long, though, to have his questions answered. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened along with the space between his lips, jaw falling as much as his guards, and he felt himself being embraced sincerely with the air. The tips of his fingers _ached_ to touch, _to feel._ For the first time in so long, all of his senses greeted a scenery so dearly he forgot where he actually was, what he actually was there for, and his mind did the safest landing on the very earth of the green land standing before his eyes. Flowers and waters of every kind laid below his very existence and a very, _very_ daring sun escaped into his sight, bellowing its wings gently on the falls and reds and blues and greens, and on Jimin. 

The sight brought him somewhere very unfamiliar to his eyes, very unfamiliar he didn't know he actually anticipated, and he tore his eyes from one flower only to land on the other. He averted his sight from one shimmering lake and one soaring bird and one hopping squirrel only to land on the other. His goosebumps rose and eased and again rose, welcomed by the warm and _safe_ endless breezes that swung by him. He breathed. Jimin didn't sigh. He breathed.

"How do you like it?" Hoseok came from behind, and Jimin didn't even notice he stepped forward into that land until he saw he left Hoseok behind. 

"I- I can't- I have never-"

"Seen anything like this before?" Hoseok filled in Jimin's blanks, and his hand rose from his side, pointing at all the things and everything Jimin wanted to see. "I know. Me too." His smile was as wide as Jimin's. His smile was as beautiful as the landscape in their reach, Jimin decided. His smile, too, was warm, welcoming, and _safe._ "I saved this." Hoseok proudly and passionately spoke, "this thing they call a curse, saved this, this earth that is impossible to see anywhere outside this place anymore."

"But _how_ -"

"I am how." 

Jimin jumped a little, surprised at the sudden voice that appeared out of nowhere. He snapped his head to his right, his eyes falling on a woman not very different from the picture of the green land engraved in his head. She, he _saw_ , was as colorful. Pale, pink hair and powerfully grey eyes painted inside an alluringly entrancing dress, made of what he wanted very much to gasp at - water. It was actual overflowing water hugging the shape of her body and never ceasing to succumb to gravity.

"Roseanne," Hoseok smiled, eyes filled with excitement at the emergence of his friend. "Jimin, this is Roseanne. She's the guardian of this place." 

"Guardian," Jimin echoed, bewildered eyes failing continuously at detaching from the very sight they caught. 

"Yes," she nodded, answering Jimin's millions of questions with a slight swing of her hand. "Invisibility." She stated, and when Jimin finally managed to look somewhere else, his eyes almost didn't catch the tree that faded into thin air. 

"Oh," he blinked, "that- your dress-"

"Oh," she giggled, "I don't just erase things," her hands went off the tree, bringing it back to sight, "I also give unclear things color." She explained, and Jimin could hear his own heartbeat. 

"Silverbird," Hoeok added, "she's like a silverbird, Jimin, always wearing silver, always bird-ly and feather-like." and while Hoseok's elaboration was so magical, Jimin found it too accurate, silver shimmering water covering the figure he _can_ see, and he couldn't help but wonder how everything so invisible is everything so splendid and canescent.

"And you're always so poetic, Hoseok, aren't you?" Roseanne giggled, "don't mind him, Jimin. I'm just simply Rose." She put her hair behind her shoulder and smiled warmly at Jimin, who was standing between the two of them stunned and astonished. 

" _Simply,_ " Hoseok mimicked, a smirk lying playfully on his lips, "you're literally the reason we're all safe, Silverbird." 

"Oh, am I?" Roseanne scoffed, said hand now touching her chest in -pure?- enthusiasm. 

"Yes, you," he laughed, pretty entertained by her surprised facade, "you see, dear Jimin, this beauty," Hoseok motioned for the nature sitting below their very feet, "is invisible to everyone outside our borders." 

"There are borders?" Jimin wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed by his questions. He wanted to engulf everything related to that mesmerizing beauty. 

"Why, of course," Hoseok giggled, "walls that we created around this building, and since Roseanne keeps them invisible, everything beyond them is so too." 

"That's amazing," Jimin spoke honestly, "beautiful." 

"Indeed," Hoseok nodded, "this is nature, Jimin; the very nature that chose me, Roseanne, Yoongi, Taehyung and _you_ to be part of."

"Nature manipulators," Roseanne nodded, "this is why you're here, right? To train?"

"Yes," Hoseok answered instead, "here, I'll teach you how to have better control over your power." 

Jimin breathed, and he didn't think, deep inside him, _somewhere,_ that it was bad at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooooLLY  
> I finally finished this chapter? FINALLY?  
> i have my excuses, okay? there's uni and midterms and DRAMA  
> I BARELY HAD TIME FOR ANYTHING, BUT HEY!  
> I love this chapter a lot?? nature?  
> it's beautiful :'(((  
> anyway!!!! now that I'm done with my midterms, hopefully, i won't be that late again, me wishes:)  
> until thennnn i hope you enjoy this and pls give yoonmin lots of love:)


	4. Turbulence Of The Scrub-Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "and you," Jimin knew there was no escape; he knew his time was inevitably coming, but he didn't think it would be too soon; he didn't think he would already be under the spotlight, and my life is ending, my life is done, I'm dead, he's going to end m- "what do you think you're doing?" 
> 
> Jimin gulped, "I-"
> 
> "Hoseok," Yoongi completely ignored him, and Jimin realized he meant to be rhetorical, "he's under your watch. If he misbehaves again, I'll-"
> 
> "Have me sit beside him?' Hoseok chuckled, a cheeky smile grew on his lips for a second before he gained himself a smack on the head.
> 
> "I'll throw both of you in the middle of the desert, idiot." 
> 
> "Yes, sir," Hoseok approached the bars, and Jimin failed to believe that was it; he failed to believe that he wasn't the main dish for dinner, and he walked past Yoongi like his entire life passed before his eyes, and he wished he stared more, he wished he looked more into the man's eyes before he walked unharmed to know the whys and whens and hows, so he turned around and aimed for another gamble, another twisted chance for his luck to fail him, for his life to abandon him, and he was dumb - he accepted it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point these ain't even notes anymore, they're more like me just marking when i started writing a chapter because girl is a procrastinator (she are, i promise) so, here we have it, 14th of December, 12:00 am. hopefully, i'll publish this today:) also i hope you enjoy it!  
> 

Whether or not he wanted to trust that place and those people, Jimin was very uncertain, but if there was anything he was certain about, it was the fact that the water carrying him and him carrying the droplets was a feeling he had wanted to wash through him for so long but got despised for just as long, and it triggered all the emotions and memories and traumas of what he, for a time not too long ago, called his own life. No matter how many times he tried to shrug it off, it kept coming back to him - how, for _too goddamn long,_ he was unable to move his hands and do all the things he _could_ , and he was stuck, for real. He was stuck on wanting and not wanting for rioting and for remaining tranquil at the rebel screaming inside his head; he was stuck. And maybe, just maybe, that was why the water only carried him seconds long. Maybe, _just maybe,_ that was why Hoseok stood up from his place on the bench and approached him again. 

"Jimin,"

"I know," he sighed, rubbed his forehead in utter frustration, and was it at himself? The traumas? The rebel? On that, too, was he stuck. 

"Well, it's called training for a reason," Hoseok shrugged and looked up at the, soon enough, setting sun, "I'm impressed by the enthusiasm, though." 

And Jimin wanted to scream that it was no enthusiasm. It was just a rebel. It was not him.

He only nodded, anyway. 

"You're all drenched now so, I guess we should call it a day?" 

He only nodded, again, and turned around to leave, burdened by himself and his anger and all the other redundancies, all the other disturbances that sounded indelible in his ears. His anxiety broke in again, only then he was more confused, and he wished he knew what he wanted or how he wanted it, but all he knew was he was introduced to something that stimulated something and topped his endless line of thoughts with something and so, to himself, he became an obsolete nothing of somethings, and he didn't even have a choice.

So he put himself to bed for another evening, the lack of 'I know' throwing a fit somewhere inside him, but he couldn't afford to listen to it anymore, for the sake of what's left of his sanity. For the sole purpose of keeping said sanity, he erased the amount of times he failed to impress himself because of his own head and let himself fall into a deep, he hoped, slumber instead.

The next time his eyes opened, the first thing he was greeted with was the faint moonlight, and he realized that he hadn't slept for too long - but long enough for the exhaustion of his thoughts to wash away - or at least he wanted to feel so. He didn't even lift his head from the pillow, not when he felt his throat undergoing a fatal drought, not when his mind reached peak curiosity about the beings of that building, and certainly not when a very loud thump echoed down the hallways. And even though he wondered what would cause a sound too loud that it triggered the tranquility of the enormous building, his drowsiness kept him still - only long enough to shrug it off and convince himself that it was maybe his dreams, that it was maybe, at last, his hallucinations, until another louder thump rampaged, and the hallways became no longer silent, Jimin _knew,_ because only moments after the second strike, he could hear chatter and footsteps run past his door, and if curiosity didn't get him at first, inexplicable fear for his life sure did, and he found himself joining the footsteps pacing down the hallways, only he was much slower, much more perplexed and fatigued. 

The way to the source of sound felt familiar, and as Jimin finally brought himself to look up because the crowd grew tighter and slower, he saw the doors of the dining hall, wide open and plain for everyone to see exactly what was causing a riot. Jimin's breath caught in his throat.

Jimin watched, and his heart malfunctioned a bit here and there, eyes focusing on the very red hair that had threatened his sanity the most since the day his eyes fell on it. A boy too little but not too little but _too_ little as he stood before Min Yoongi was shuddering with fear, almost brought to pieces by the man looking down at him with all the rage in the world, fixated and determined to make that boy and the ground one. Jimin hardly managed to swallow, throat drier and more painful than it had been only minutes prior, and he wondered what exactly had that boy done to deserve such looks, to deserve such pain and anxiety and fear to be brought upon him. He could only imagine what all those were the start of, and he found nothing to swallow on anymore. His heartbeats thrummed everywhere in his body, thoughts of a door frame on fire ringing a bell in his head, loud and forceful.

"The _fuck- who the fuck-"_ Yoongi spoke again, finally looking around after staring at the boy before him for what felt like an eternity. "Seokjin!" He yelled, and Jimin could clearly recognize the name. He recognized it more when he saw the face. 

"Sir-"

" _You_ were in charge, weren't you?" Yoongi cut him off, red eyes almost producing the flames themselves, and Jimin wasn't sure if it was the anger, or just his abilities. Just _him_. 

"Yes, sir." _Submissive._ Jimin's mind cried. _They're all so submissive._ And it hurt him because no one talked, no one said anything, and again, he wondered how bad the boy's situation was. What act so terribly wrong had he committed?

"Yes. _Yes?_ Then- then explain this to me," Yoongi scoffed, attention now completely off the boy, whom Jimin clearly saw back off when the least bit of chance appeared to him, "how on earth did he leave this place. How the fuck did he get past those walls?"

Silence. Everyone was so silent and there was no explanation. Seokjin had no explanation, and it meant nothing to Jimin but more rage, more anger, higher risk of _fire._ Suddenly, all Jimin knew was he wanted to disappear.

"Someone," Yoongi's anger rose, it rose and Jimin saw it. He didn't like it, "explain to me. How did he manage to leave? Does anyone know? Because this little shit right here is about to get you all assholes killed, so someone," Yoongi's words left from the little space between his teeth, and his jaw tightened Jimin could see all of his face muscles tense. He pulled the boy by the collar, didn't look at him at all but grabbed him tightly and so dangerously close he might have caught that fire any second, "tell _me-_ tell me before I fucking accuse him of treason and _burn_ him alive." Suddenly, all Jimin knew was he wanted to un-hear the words that fell on his ears. He wished his fears wouldn't come true but Min Yoongi worded them out and everything blurred out and Jimin _saw_. He saw that he, too, was silent, and he didn't know if it was a second or a minute or an entire hour before his heart skipped a beat and he left his spot at the door and moved to catch fire instead of the boy. 

"Jimin-"

Someone tried to speak but it felt like it's Jimin's lucky night and all of his wishes were coming true and he was suddenly so deaf so blind so void of feeling he pulled the boy back and away from Min Yoongi's grasp, facing him like he hadn't caused him nightmares for the past two nights. 

"What the-"

"What are _you_ doing?" Jimin didn't know who he was or whose voice was he using or who was using him to speak but he stood there and the weight of everything downed on him. He didn't know if it'll wash away or get him killed by the end of the show but he decided that there was only one way to find out and said, "you keep claiming that you want to keep everyone safe, that everyone is free to stay or leave yet _here you are,_ about to kill him because he wanted to _leave_ ,"

"It speaks," someone snorted behind him, and Jimin knew it was Jeongguk but if he broke he broke and if he went astray he went astray and the frown between his hands will only cause more fire. 

"Stay the fuck out of this-"

"No," _no?_ Jimin felt his chest tighten, _"no,"_ he pressed on, "stop scaring everyone-"

"Scaring-"

"Yes, scaring, who do you think you are?" 

Yoongi stood straight. Somewhere in Jimin's body choked. 

"Who am I?" And just like that. _Just like that_ , Jimin's entire facade broke and his heart screamed and the frown turned upside down into a smile, into a sarcastic laugh and it drowned him - that there was no one to blame for what was about to happen but himself. "You know what? That's a good fucking question." Yoongi nodded, he nodded. Somewhere in Jimin's boy broke. "You wanna know who am I?" 

Then there was only one thing left for the night to be a perfectly complete one, and Jimin regretted lots of things. His existence, primarily. He was amazed he didn't actually break right there and then. 

"Taehyung," Yoongi raised a hand. Jimin's heart was somewhere else in his body, and he knew that it wasn't his chest. He didn't flinch, and Taehyung complied, walking closer to the scene with much of what Jimin hated to admit even to himself - _disappointment._ "Dungeons. Both of them." The color in his eyes remained, just like Jimin's regret of ever _breathing._ His facade still didn't break. 

Taeyhung moved to stand next to Jimin, slowly and silently and Jimin _wanted_ to speak; he wanted to retort and tell Yoongi that he was in no place to tell him what to do or where to go or who he is because he didn't care, but he found himself only walking and listening as Yoongi spoke behind their backs, his voice fading a little by little but lasting evident as much as Jimin hated.

"If anyone, _anyone_ of you, thinks they are here to fucking rebel, to fucking show me how brave they are. You are _wrong._ This place is going to stay fucking disciplined whether you like it or not, and _I_ will make sure it stays so." 

Just like that, Jimin found himself in yet another new space in the endless building, but that time traumatizing cell bars enclosed around him and the suffocating feeling returned. He didn't know if it was the tears or just the atmosphere but he let himself sit and just plain wonder what the heck had he done to himself. 

"Jimin," Taehyung didn't leave right away, and, for some reason, Jimin was grateful. 

"I know," he scoffed, put on a faint, barely-there sarcastic smile and nodded. He didn't know if it was for Taehyung or to himself. He _realized,_ he didn't really know anything.

"That was just stupid, you know," and Jimin wasn't entirely grateful. He figured Taehyung wouldn't be any sweet to him. He didn't have a reason to, but right there he wished the sweet smile would make a comeback. Right there, he wished comfort would fall on him from some sky, "Yoongi isn't the one you should be fighting, anyway. He's not the reason you're in danger, and he certainly isn't the reason you ended up here, either, but he's the reason you're not dead yet, so if you want to take your anger out on someone, it's most definitely not him." 

Jimin didn't protest. He didn't want to. 

"And you," Jimin almost forgot he wasn't the only one in the cell. He looked up, "until we figure out how close they followed you, you better think of some good apology to tell Yoongi when he comes." 

Jimin gulped painfully. Yoongi _was_ coming. Of course, he was. Of course, because that amount of emotional perplexity for one night was not enough. Of course.

"He most probably will banish you," somewhere in Jimin's body _died,_ "don't protest." Bluntly, coldly, straightforwardly. Jimin wanted to throw up, but he saw the boy nod and he saw the boy's heart break and he heard the boy's voice crack and he wanted to die instead. 

Jimin thought, as he saw beyond the bars of said cell, that he was foolish - stupid, like Taehyung has mentioned, because, for all he knew, he was standing up for someone he didn't know, for someone he had no idea what he'd done to stand in a position as far as before Min Yoongi's rage, and even though he knew he'd been there for a few days, he also was aware that he hadn't seen Yoongi angry at someone but twice - once, when Jeongguk was acting like the entire world was served between his fingers, and the second time was a few minutes prior to his session of remorse, and he didn't even understand _why,_ what _happened._

For once, he felt like he was in the wrong. In fact, for once, he knew where he was standing with himself. He knew that he was in no place to play the hero; he knew that he had to let it sink in him - how he was no protagonist of the play, and how being slaughtered to death wasn't something he fancied. For once, he was all the perplexity yet all the _I knows,_ and maybe he was deceiving himself, maybe the chaos submerged in further chaos did leave him no other choice but to _stand_ somewhere, and had he afforded the time, he would have credited himself or even thought more, but the walls enclosed around him when footsteps drew closer.

His eyes glued shut, the breath in his lungs flying somewhere else, leaving his body behind, leaving _him_ chocking on regret and Taehyung's words, but when his eyes opened, the walls stood there all the same, and he had no privilege of running. 

"I'm not in the mood to waste time," _blunt, harsh,_ "so tell me, you," Jimin didn't have to look at Yoongi to know he wasn't starting with him, because his following words were as clear and straightforward, "how far did they follow you?"

Jimin _was_ curious, but he didn't dare ask. He only sat there and wished it all ends quicker, it all ends with less weight on his shoulders.

"I- I don't know-"

"No," Yoongi grabbed a chair, pulled it closer to the bars, and sat, one leg draped over the other and his arms crossed in what only looked like impatience, "you sure do, so make yourself useful, would you?" 

"But- I already told y-"

Yoongi sighed, "see, I don't really like kicking people out," he paused only for a mere second before he took a deep breath and moved on with his words, "be useful, or I'll have no choice."

Jimin stilled, uncertainty leaping into his mind. He felt sick, and he almost yelled at the boy to speak, but he also figured _that_ , too, wasn't his place, because for all he knew Yoongi could only be drawing information out of the boy before he got rid of him; he had no real reason to trust Yoongi, and as it baffled him further, his need to stay silent grew stronger. 

"And don't you dare lie to me," Yoongi added, space in his words unavailable, space for the boy to breathe nonexistent.

"I swear, I- they only followed me until I reached the mountains, but then they couldn't go further. No one was following me for the rest of my way back here." The boy's fear stood apparent in his words; he was not trying to hide it, anyway. 

"It's not that they _couldn't_ , you moron, good fucking-" Yoongi stopped, drawing in another breath before grunting it out. Jimin didn't know he could feel thankful for a cell, but if it weren't for it, he knew he would've been seeing the boy shredded to lost pieces on the very floor beneath his feet, "they were watching you- you fucking lead them," Yoongi stood up, too quick he knocked the chair he only made use of a few moments ago down, "I'm going to ki-"

"Sir," Jimin's head snapped up when he realized that someone else spoke, and he didn't know why he found hope in another person's presence in the dungeons, but he was seeking reassurance in said presence anyway; he was seeking rest to his heart in the other person's voice, and the moment he recognized the face, his tense arms holding his legs closer to his chest loosened, and he found a better place in his head to sit in, "he was clueless-" Hoseok tried, but Yoongi's seething damaged every bit of a chance, and there he stood, eyes and mind worried about nothing but erasing the boy inside the cell off earth.

"That's _why_ he shouldn't have escaped; that's fucking why," Yoongi's anger radiated everywhere Jimin could've said he felt the heat of it had he known what's real and what's not at that moment, "and _you,"_ Jimin knew there was no escape; he knew his time was inevitably coming, but he didn't think it would be too soon; he didn't think he would already be under the spotlight, and _my life is ending, my life is done, I'm dead, he's going to end m-_ "what do you think you're doing?" 

Jimin gulped, "I-"

"Hoseok," Yoongi completely ignored him, and Jimin realized he meant to be rhetorical, "he's under your watch. If he misbehaves again, I'll-"

"Have me sit beside him?' Hoseok chuckled, a cheeky smile grew on his lips for a second before he gained himself a smack on the head.

"I'll throw both of you in the middle of the desert, idiot." 

"Yes, sir," Hoseok approached the bars, and Jimin failed to believe that was it; he failed to believe that he wasn't the main dish for dinner, and he walked past Yoongi like his entire life passed before his eyes, and he wished he stared more, he wished he looked more into the man's eyes before he walked unharmed to know the whys and whens and hows, so he turned around and aimed for another gamble, another twisted chance for his luck to fail him, for his life to abandon him, and he was dumb - he accepted it. 

"Sir," his soul must have left his body, or so he believed, because _who is the man speaking_ and _why is it me,_ "sir, I'm sorry- I- I acknowledge my mistake," and then he _bowed_. Park Jimin affirmed that he had gone insane, at last.

Yoongi went silent, and it was more than a second then, but it was below scary and below threatening and he didn't want to throw up anymore, "good," at some point, Yoongi spoke, "good." 

When Jimin figured there was nothing more to be said, he announced his own dismissal and maybe, he ran; maybe, he carried his life and promise to never lack sense or mind when he acts again, and chased for air right behind Hoseok. 

"Does it make you feel better?" Jimin heard Hoseok chuckle as he walked in front of him; his arms were all the way behind his back, one holding the other, while his head was mindless to where he walked; he was staring at the ceiling.

"What?" Jimin was plain confused. Hoseok was smiling, and Jimin decided he was too tired to think; he was drained of energy, and so everything could've looked and sounded like nonsense then. 

"Now that you've taken out your rage, do you feel better?" Hoseok elaborated. They took another turn as they walked, and Jimin figured they were moving further from his room. 

"Should I?" Jimin was anxious, and he felt like he was dumb; he didn't want Hoseok thinking that he was messing with him, but he was helpless. He was _very_ helpless and clueless to all the questions, and that was the only knowledge he had.

"Supposedly." another turn, and Jimin knew that path was familiar, but he didn't linger on the matter. He walked. He _listened_. "I knew you'd have to see it with your own eyes to believe it - Yoongi is not your enemy."

"I know." Suddenly, he had much more knowledge. Suddenly, anxiety wasn't the only thing his heart welcomed in, but there was the fact that Min Yoongi had stood face to face with him without wrecking him, so he sighed. He was relieved.

"Then good," Jimin finally put a finger on where exactly were they going as the door to the training room came into sight, and Hosoek stopped in his tracks, "it's okay to be confused; it's part of who your are, really, but now that you have poured your anger out, I'm sure there will be more space for other things." Hosoek smiled at Jimin, and all the boy that felt so little at that moment did was nod, although he didn't do so because he wanted that night to end just like any other day. He _understood._

He did, in fact, understand many things, and he stood in a room in his mind where there was a little barrier between emotions, but there was still a barrier and he realized that being mindful of it was the key, and there, he stood no longer ambivalent but conscious of where everything from that night came from. He _listened_.

"Roseanne is waiting for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "hopefully, i'll publish this today" she said  
> but at least it's not three months this time:)  
> ANYWAY, Jimin's a mess, isn't he? iT WILL GET BETTER, I PROMISE.  
> Coming up will be understanding more of the nature of that place, more of the nature of the power they hold, and LOTS OF INTERESTING STUFF THAT IM EXCITED TO WRITE  
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE AND PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT!


End file.
